Sakura Kinomoto
Sakura Kinomoto (木之本 桜, Kinomoto Sakura) is a fictional character, the heroine of CLAMP's anime and manga series Cardcaptor Sakura. Sakura is a fourth grader who one day finds a book in her father's library, who is an archaelogist. When she opens it, the cards contained within are released. Thus, it becomes her duty to re-capture all the cards. Along the way, Sakura finds an ally/rival in Syaoran Li, a transfer student from Hong Kong who came to capture the cards for himself. Sakura has an alternate existence in Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle. She is also briefly mentioned in another CLAMP title ×××HOLiC, and named as mother to both "Syaoran" and Kimihiro Watanuki later. Name Sakura's given name (桜) means cherry blossom. Her surname, Kinomoto (木之本), literally means the origin of wood. In Cardcaptors, Sakura was originally going to be called "Nikki," but Nelvana kept her given name because of the reception of the Cardcaptors adaptation and the difficulty and expense of editing out numerous appearances of her name in romaji in the series. Her family name was changed to "Avalon." The pronunciation of her given name changed, as stress is put on the middle syllable ku, while in Japanese, the accent is on sa and the ku is very quick, almost silent. Nelvana purposefully changed the pronunciation of the name since many English names have stress on the middle syllable. Cardcaptor Sakura Creation Sakura's character designs for the manga were originally developed by Mokona of Clamp. She was designed to capture the image of Mokona's then two-year-old niece Kawaji. Kawaji wore short hair in pigtails much like Sakura does in the anime and manga. Character At the start of the series, Sakura is 10 years old and living in a fictional town called Tomoeda in Japan. Cardcaptor Sakura Volume 1, chapter 1, page 9 It is located far from Tokyo.Cardcaptor Sakura Volume 12 One day in early April, shortly after her birthday and only slightly into her fourth grade year at Tomoeda Elementary School (Reedington Middle School in Cardcaptors), young Sakura stumbles across a mysterious old book called The Clow in her father’s study.Cardcaptor Sakura Volume 1, chapter 1, page 9, 22 Instantly upon touching the book, a confused Sakura mistakenly awakens one of the card’s guardians, Cerberus who was sleeping on the front cover where he was supposed to be guarding the Clow Cards: a deck of 19 (52 in the anime) magical cards with incredible powers. Cardcaptor Sakura Volume 1, chapter 1, pages 23-27 Upon emerging from the book, Cerberus admits to having let the cards slip away as he slumbered, and, realizing Sakura’s magical potential, cunningly tricks her into becoming the "Cardcaptor" and duty bound to collect all of the missing cards and return them to the book where they will then be under her control.Cardcaptor Sakura Volume 1, chapter 1, page 28-34 What is not revealed until much later is that Cerberus, by appointing Sakura this position, was marking her as his one and only chosen candidate to become the next master of the Clow Cards and their guardians. Cardcaptor Salura Volume 6, chapter 3, page 13-20 The anime version of the series presents a slightly altered chain of events in which, on the afternoon after her first day of fourth grade, Sakura hears a mysterious sound coming from her father's library in the basement. She, nervously armed with her cheerleading baton, goes downstairs and there discovers the book of the Clow with all of its cards (the anime extends the deck to contain 52 cards) still within it. In this altered version of the story, Sakura picks up the top card and reads its name aloud, "Windy". This activates the Card, summoning a large wind that blows the remaining Cards out of the house and into the distance after which Cerberus emerges and appoints her to retrieve them. This was most likely added to not only give Cerberus a more justifiable reason to send Sakura on her mission, but also to give her an easier time at completing it, as she now begins her adventure with one of the cards, Windy, already under her control, as opposed to starting with no cards at all as in the original manga. Personality Outline Sakura is an extremely energetic and cheerful character. She is very athletic, being a member of her school's cheerleading squad and an excellent runner. Cardcaptor Sakura Volume 2, chapter 1 Her "invincible spell", "Everything will surely be all right." (「絶対大丈夫だよ。」 "Zettai daijōbu da yo."), has carried her through innumerable trials and obstacles as she masters her magical skills. She often comes across as naïve, clumsy, and clueless, but she has her perceptive moments on occasion. Her favorite foods are omelette and noodles with seafood and her favorite recipe is pancakes. Her birthday is on April 1. She hates Mathmatics, loves Gym and Music, and her blood type is A.Cardcaptor Sakura Volume 1, chapter 1, page 38 Sakura's optimistic and trustworthy character allows her to be friendly with everybody, and the entire series focuses on the friendships she creates with people, whether strangers, loose acquaintances, or rivals. In fact, her personality is a dominating factor in her relationships, especially with Syaoran. Family Sakura lives with her older brother, Toya Kinomoto (Tori Avalon), and her father, Fujitaka Kinomoto (Aiden Avalon). The three help manage their home together, often rotating cooking and cleaning chores. Sakura's mother, Nadeshiko Kinomoto (Natasha Avalon), became seriously ill, and died when Sakura was three years old. Magic Sakura's most sacred and important items are most likely her sealing wand and cards, since they are her main weapons in magic. Throughout the series, Sakura's magical powers get progressively stronger. Cardcaptor Sakura Volumes 1-12 This is mostly verified by Cerberus at random points in the series, as Sakura would otherwise appear to have equal expertise in each capture, when she summons Clow Cards. Throughout the Clow Card arc, Cerberus's comments seem to imply that Sakura's magic grows as she battles and captures more Cards. Cardcaptor Sakura Volumes 1-6 This is also implied in the corresponding anime. In contrast of this, in the second half of the series we are reminded of Sakura’s inexperience as she often collapses after transforming the cards. Cardcaptor Sakura Volume 7 However, as she grows progressively proficient in changing Clow Cards into Sakura Cards, she becomes less tired and more aware of Clow Reed's presence. Cardcaptor Sakura Volumes 8-12 She also remembers more details about her prophetic dreams. Cardcaptor Sakura Volumes 7-12 During the last of Eriol's trials, she is able to transform several cards at once. Cardcaptor Sakura Volume 11 Chapter 2 Page 53 This sequence of events during the second arc is more or less true in the anime version of the series as well, with only a few changes made. The most obvious of these is that Yue (a character who, in the original version of the series is shown as becoming much closer to Sakura throughout Eriol’s trials to the point of accepting her at least as a valued friend Cardcaptor Sakura Volumes 6-12) is shown throwing her a constant stream of criticism as a reminder of Sakura’s lack of experience. Another interesting change made in the anime variation is that, by end of the series, she, subconsciously, manages to create a new Card, the nameless card (aka, HOPE in the English version: the unsealed card), which would later serve as a major plot point for the second movie. After Final Judgement, Clow Reed tells her that her magic seems to be drawn from the power of the stars, which may start small, but are ever-shining with their own brilliant light. However it should be noted that like Clow Reed's magic, Sakura's is a balance of sun and moon magic. Cardcaptor Sakura Volume 6 Chapter 4 Page 30 Relationships Syaoran Li Sakura's relationship with Syaoran Li (Li Syaoran) is the most recognized relationship in the series, mostly because the second half of the series is heavily devoted to its development. Most significant to the development of their relationship is Syaoran's changing opinion of Sakura, mostly because of Sakura's own heart-warming personality. In the beginning of the series, Syaoran immediately considers Sakura a rival when he finds out she is the Cardcaptor and concludes her unworthy of bearing the responsibility of the Clow Cards. Card Captor Sakura Volume 2, Chapter 3, pages 14-17 Sakura is constantly intimidated by his glares and brash attitude both at school and while capturing Clow Cards. However Sakura never gives back any negative responses or behavior. Most of the time, despite Syaoran's aggression, she thanks him for his help and effort. This eventually becomes very confusing to Syaoran, whose gentler side soon causes him to be more humble than arrogant. An important turn in their relationship occurs when the Earthy reveals itself in the manga chapter entitled "The Power of the Elements", where Sakura falls into a deep crevice created by the card. Card Captor Sakura Volume 6, Chapter 1, page 37 Running to save her, Syaoran yells out to her, calling her by her first name. Card Captor Sakura Volume 6, Chapter 1, page 39 After being rescued by Cerberus, Sakura returns this by asking if she can start calling him "Syaoran-kun". Card Captor Sakura Volume 6, Chapter 1, page 40 This is paralleled in the anime where, in episode 57, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eriol, Sakura take a visit to a teddy bear museum. (The journey through the museum is accompanied by the song Ki Ni Naru Aitsu or That Girl I Can't Ignore , sung by his voice actress, Kumai Motoko). This is followed by a scene in an elevator between Syaoran and Sakura where events similar to those centered around the Earth card occur. Syaoran screams out Sakura's name here when she falls into a hole. Sakura later tells him she heard this, and asks if she can call him "Syaoran-kun" instead of the more neutral "Li-kun". Throughout the series, Syaoran gradually becomes more committed to caring for Sakura romantically, most especially after Yue forces him to confront his feelings early on in the second story arc, but she remains completely oblivious of his feelings. Card Captor Sakura Volume 8, Chapter 1, pages 24-28Syaoran's blushes become more frequent, and there are some occasions where he would suddenly become clumsy when in her presence. Card Captor Sakura Volumes 8-11 Sakura will either keep an innocent smile on her face or look confused and worried at Syaoran whenever he trips and falls. When Sakura confesses her feelings to Yukito, only to have them essentially rejected, Syaoran is there to comfort her in the park afterwards. Card Captor Sakura Volume 10, Chapter 1, pages 31-36 It is a very emotional period in the series, but she is able to recover, thanks to Syaoran being there to help her get her emotions out. Card Captor Sakura Volume 10, Chapter 2, pages 34-41To give thanks, she spends a week making him a scarf. Similarly, in the manga, Sakura returns the favor by spending a week making him a yukata which she gives to him after he agrees to accompany her to a festival. Card Captor Sakura Volume 6, Chapter 3 Sakura is finally made aware of Syaoran's feelings when he personally confesses them near the end of the series, after the final battle with Eriol Hiiragizawa. Card Captor Sakura Volume 12, Chapter 1, page 35 The news comes as a complete shock to her, and it is ever present in her thoughts over the next few days. After talking to her friends about why she is upset and confused about her feelings, those feelings lead her to conclude that Syaoran is her true "number one person," and she confesses her newfound feelings as Syaoran suddenly leaves for Hong Kong (though only temporarily). The anime stretches out the suspense, with Sakura not yet answering Syaoran in the last episode of the series. Instead, her confession comes at the end of the second movie, after several failed attempts throughout the film. The teddy bears (seen in the above picture) are named Sakura and Syaoran, respectively, referring to a fictional tradition where if two people make teddy bears for each other and the recipients name them after their donors, the two will be a couple forever. Card Captor Sakura Volume 10, Chapter 4, page 11 In the manga, Sakura and Syaoran name their bears after each other after she confesses her love to him. However this is slightly changed in the anime, where, Syaoran gives Sakura his bear (she asks to have it) in Episode 70, but Sakura never gives him one, having already given it to Yukito earlier in the series.Cardcaptor Sakura Episode 51 In the second movie, Syaoran returns to Japan with his cousin Meiling Li (Meilin Rae) (anime only character) who was having secret phone calls with Tomoyo Daidōji who helped plan their return. Tomoyo and Meiling attempted to organize outings for Sakura to tell Syaoran about how she feels but, rather amusingly, she gets interrupted until the end of the movie where Sakura confesses her love believing that Syaoran had forgotten his most important feeling. She begins to cry but Syaoran surprisingly replies "Me too, Sakura." The song Ashita e no Merodi plays with the sunrise clear in the background to symbolize happiness and victory. Sakura is so overjoyed by the revelation, that she recklessly leaps across a large hole in the floor to reach Syaoran. The film ends on a cliffhanger with Sakura halfway through the air, but a still image released with the film shows that she makes the leap, right into Syaoran's arms. Yukito Tsukishiro In the first half of the series, before any hint of a relationship with Syaoran, Sakura's primary romantic focus was on the older Yukito Tsukishiro. On a class trip in the fourth volume, Sakura reveals to Syaoran that her crush on Yukito began when Toya brought Yukito home on the day Yukito transferred to Toya's school. Yukito's presence always causes a significant effect on Sakura's feelings, commonly provoking her "floaty" exclamation, "Hanyaan~" (はにゃあん～). Unlike Syaoran, who is attracted to Yukito because of his power, Sakura is truly in love with Yukito. Sakura always does her best to impress Yukito, on rare occasions even competing with Syaoran to give the better compliment or gift. Card Captor Sakura Volume 2, Chapter 5, pages 39-40 She often looks forward to going to school with Yukito each day, and she is worried when he is not there. Card Captor Sakura Volume 10, Chapter 3, page 14. Most times when her brother, Toya, is present, Sakura is often provoked to raise her voice or else act "unladylike" at Toya, which immediately elicits her embarrassment when she realizes Yukito is also there watching her. Late in the series, Sakura finally decides to confess her love to Yukito instead of forever skirting around the issue. Card Captor Sakura Volume 10, Chapter 1, page 31. However, Yukito does not return the feelings, admitting that he loves her also but only in a platonic way. Card Captor Sakura Volume 10, Chapter 1, pages 31-35. He asks her to reevaluate her feelings towards him and suggests that she feels attached to him more because he resembles her father. Sakura agrees with Yukito after some thought, and he continues to reassure her by saying that the real "number one person" for her is still out there somewhere, and she should not give up searching for him. Card Captor Sakura Volume 10, Chapter 1, pages 39-40. After an emotional afternoon in the park, Sakura is able to get over Yukito but still remaining a close friend through the end of the series. She, in a rare perceptive moment, also realizes that Yukito's feelings have always been aimed towards her brother, Toya. Card Captor Sakura Volume 10, Chapter 1, pages 36-38. She accepts that fact, also, and wishes them the best. Interestingly, in the last book of the manga (episode 70 of the anime), Eriol reveals to Yue that when Clow chose Sakura as the future new Master of the Clow Cards and their guardians, he had expected that in the future Yukito would love Sakura more than anyone else and vice versa. Card Captor Sakura Volume 12, Chapter 1, pages 16-18. Yukito's feelings for Toya and Syaoran and Sakura's feelings for each other were the unforeseen occurrences, a few of the deviations from Clow's plan, that Eriol mentions to Sakura and friends at the party in Clow's mansion. Tomoyo Daidōji Though non-romantic, Sakura's close relationship with Tomoyo Daidōji (Madison Taylor) is likely the second most significant relationship in the series. Sakura and Tomoyo are best friends (and second cousins as their mothers were cousins), meeting randomly for the first time in the third grade when Sakura offered Tomoyo one of her erasers. Card Captor Sakura Volume 3, Chapter 3, pages 43-44. Since then, Tomoyo has been very attentive to everything that Sakura does, including finding a passion for filming her throughout her daily activities. Sakura holds a lot of trust in Tomoyo, often allowing her to take lots of measurements for the multitude of battle costumes and dresses that are made for her. Tomoyo is also one of the few keepers of Sakura's secret as the Cardcaptor, often accompanying Sakura in many of her adventures for filming and costume-testing opportunities. In the second half of the series, when Sakura gets a new wand and mission, Tomoyo is responsible for choreographing Sakura's new action poses. Tomoyo holds a special, arguably romantic attachment, to Sakura, of which Sakura is completely oblivious. In both the manga and anime, Tomoyo admits that she loves Sakura, but Sakura replies innocently, "I love you, too," in the platonic sense. (This is emphasized using manga conventions: Tomoyo declares her love against a background of flowers, while Sakura replies against a blank white background). The manga takes the scene further where Tomoyo comments that her love is more than what she is thinking it is. Sakura gives a confused look, but Tomoyo drops the topic, adding, "I'll tell you when you're older." Card Captor Sakura Volume 2, Chapter 2, page 28-29Throughout the series, Sakura never realizes this deeper attachment, simply remaining Tomoyo's best friend. Tomoyo, however, selflessly does not mind this at all and even helps Sakura most times in setting up situations with Yukito and Syaoran, as Tomoyo understands they are the ones who would make Sakura the happiest. Because Tomoyo lacks magical powers, Sakura takes on a protective responsibility most times when capturing or transforming cards. If Tomoyo is ever in danger (or missing), Sakura will be the one concerned for her most, and her focus changes from that of the Card at hand to Tomoyo's safety. Fortunately, Sakura has always succeeded and hugs Tomoyo warmly whenever she reunites with her. Card Captor Sakura Volume 9, Chapter 4, page 1-15. Clamp has stated that the image to the right is Tomoyo fixing Sakura's hair, however, it is often seen to have a romantic element to it as the expressions and pose resemble two people about to kiss. Appearances in other media Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle and xxxHolic (Sakura Li) .]] Sakura is mentioned in xxxHolic as living in the same world as Yuko Ichihara. Yuko states that Sakura has a boyfriend (Syaoran) that she is currently living with. However this is retconned later when "Syaoran" recalls being sent to Yuko seven years before. It is revealed a Sakura and Syaoran are the parents of "Syaoran". Sakura paid Yuko a price (her Star Wand) to allow her son to go to Clow Country after she had a dream that "Syaoran" would meet with his destined person. Prior to this, Sakura had made a cameo appearance in Tsubasa Chronicle: Tokyo Revelations as a spirit who guided Princess Sakura back to the group. Fans made many speculations, asking whether this meant she was dead or was communicating with her other self. Sakura is seen briefly in chapter 199, in a photo of "Syaoran" and his family. However, her face is obscured. It is revealedTsubasa Reservoir Chronicle 201 that after "Syaoran" rewinds his own time, Watanuki was created to replace "Syaoran", thus meaning that Syaoran and Sakura are Watanuki's parents, which also implies that they are deceased. Chapter 167 of xxxHolic revealed that Sakura and Syaoran had made Watanuki's appearance deliberately different from Syaoran's appearance. Chapter 170 of xxxHolic implies that Sakura and Syaoran may not be dead, that it may have been a cover-up to protect Watanuki. xxxHolic chapter 170 Many fan theories have spread about Sakura's alleged demise. One such theory is that their demise might be a false memory in Watanuki's mind. This was confirmed by the fortune teller in xxxHolic 170, when she said that she had made a mistake and that Sakura and Syaoran had merely 'gone to another' world rather than 'passed into the afterlife' like she said. She was about to tell Watanuki this but Yuko answered her call instead. In Chapter 216 of Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, Sakura and Syaoran's current location is finally revealed. They used their own power to rewind time to help their sons, and in doing so, were trapped in another world and unable to touch each other. This "other world" is the glass tube seen in Yuuko's shop (given to Yuuko by Toya and Yukito). At the end of this chapter, Yuuko breaks the glass tube and frees Sakura and Syaoran, who then appear beside Princess Sakura and "Syaoran" Li. She tells Watanuki, who appears inside that world briefly, not to worry before he returns to his worldxxxHolic chapter 177. This Sakura is visited in a dream by another Sakura from “a different world, but who is the same”. Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle chapter 217 She appears and hands a Star Wand to Sakura. The other Sakura tells her that the cards will still be there and “everything will surely be all right!” Sakura then uses her own magic against Fei Wong when Fei Wong attempts to demolish Clow Country. Her magic circle is identical to Sakura Kinomoto's from Card Captor Sakura. Some fans have started to speculate that the other Sakura may a past self of the older Sakura. In other series * Two characters who greatly resemble Tomoyo and Sakura are seen in Gunslinger Girl. * This also occurs in an episode of the Pokémon anime. * The main female character in Kimi ga Nozomu Eien also greatly resembles Sakura. * She makes a cameo appearences in the anime Puni Puni Poemi * The magic staff (stick) of Sakura makes acameo appearences in episode 47 of Keroro Gunsō Trivia *Sakura has achieved notable popularity in Japan. In both 1999 and 2000 she won the Animage Grand Prix for Best Female Character. References Category:Characters Category:Cardcaptor Sakura characters Category:Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle characters Category:Characters mentioned in xxxHolic